numbergodfandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Seas Faction
As the heirs of the seven seas, we can become like the very seawater itself, the binding fluids of the world, the shifting tides that connect across factions, growing in numbers of ships and sailors... About The 'Seven Seas Faction '''are a group of numbers all containing 7 as one (or several) of their digits. The Seven Seas faction accepts all numbers that include 7 in their number. Their subreddit r/SevenSeasFaction and their culture revolves around pirates, explorers, and seafaring activities. Seven Seas is led by their Captain, 967, who is head of the Council of Seven. The Seven Seas Faction's capital is on the island known as Oracle Island, and the faction lays claim to the nearby seas. History Was founded by 747 (u/OctopusSporadicShift) on Jan 15, 2020. Due to 747 already leading The Cult of Boeing, 967 was made Captain instead, based on 1777's (the Oracle) decision. During the change of leadership, there was a brief time where the Seven Seas Faction were left solely in the mercy of the Number God. On January 24, 2020, the Council of Seven was announced, after voting and careful deliberation by Captain 967. Since then, the faction has been steadily growing in size and strength, and even waged in a meme rivalry with The Lucky Club, which began on January 27, 2020. During the war, the Seven Seas Faction began an alliance to promote welfare between all numbers with 7, called the Brethren of Seven. The Seven Seas faction was ranked second place in the first month of r/num leaderboards. Current Leadership * '''Captain (Head of Council of Seven) - '967 * 'Council Member (Founder Of Seven Seas) - '747 * 'Council Member - '72 * 'Council Member - '17 * 'Council Member - '997 * 'Council Member - '748 * 'Council Member - '179 Government and Culture The Seven Seas Faction is led by their Captain, who is part of the Council of 7, a group of seven prominent Seafarers. Being a group of wanderers and pirates, the Seven Seas' culture is one that embraces camaraderie, drunken celebrations, sea shanties, and other celebratory seaside activities. Freedom and exploration is also of high cultural importance to them, many of their Seafarers being numbers who seek to find adventure and treasure in distance lands. While freedom of religion is espoused and allowed among them, many members of the Seven Sea Faction hold a special reverence for the ways of the Sea, and treat it with a spiritual respect, whether or not they worship the Number God, Zero, or are part of the Cult of Boeing. Foreign Relations The Seven Seas Faction, The Revolutionaries, and the Cult of Boeing are united together in an alliance known as the Brethren of Seven. The Seven Seas Faction and The Lucky Club have agreed to have a mutually-beneficial rivalry, in which both factions tease and meme each other (due to both claiming to be lucky, and both requiring a single digit to join), However, ultimately the two will cooperate economically and will result in the increase of interest in both factions. Notable Members * 747 - Creator of Subreddit, Former Captain of The Seven Seas Faction * 967 - Captain of The Seven Seas Faction * 1777 - Oracle of Sevens Category:Group Index